Twisted Tales: The Little Mermaid
by TwistedTalesFromATwistedMind
Summary: This is based on the Twisted Disney Princesses artwork, search up Ariel if you want to see it!


_Many know the tale of Ariel, the beloved redheaded mermaid, but very few know her true potential. Disney has led us to believe that this lovable mermaid lived a happy life with her prince, but have you ever considered the possibility that Ariel may not have been so lucky? _

Once upon a time, Ariel decided to go for a swim. She wanted to see if there were any human items near the shore that she could add to her collection. By the time she reached land, the sun had set and she was stuck travelling in the dark. The moon and the dim stars were the only things keeping her out of the pitch black sea. Although it would be difficult to see, she thought she'd may as well continue searching than go all the way home in such terrible lighting. She had noticed that the stars and the moon were getting dimmer, and that pipes on metal buildings on land were releasing large amounts of grey clouds, yet they created no rain. She wondered why the humans had made such useless storm clouds. Maybe there would be something left behind in the water that would help her figure out the strange human ways.

There was indeed something in the water, but it was not what the young princess had expected. She found a large pipe with sludge pouring out. The princess rose out of the water to take a closer look when suddenly a net was thrown around her. She struggled to escape, but it only made the situation worse. "HELP!" she cried out. "It talks!" a stranger said. Ariel turned around and saw a filthy sailor on a ship. His mangled hair and torn clothes matched his sinister grin and rotting teeth. "Please kind sir, let me go! I must return home to my father." Ariel begged, but she got no response from the stranger. His grin only widened and he pulled the net onto the ship.

"What a pretty young mermaid. I always knew you existed. They called me crazy, but I knew I would find one of you. You will make me rich. Yes, very rich indeed. Do not worry, you poor girl. I only need your heart, then you shall be set free. A mermaid's heart will get me money. Yes, lots of money. No longer will I be stuck on this terrible old ship. No longer will I be insane. I shall be among the rich, with the prince!" The sailor told Ariel as he dragged her into a room on his boat. He covered her mouth so she could not scream. Once he had tied her up on his surgery table, he was ready to remove the princess's heart.

"Please, let me go! I am a princess back where I come from! Without my heart I cannot live! Why not sell me whole, wouldn't you get more money that way?" Ariel pleaded.

"Princess, princess, princess. How would I keep a business running if people would be able to have a whole mermaid? By selling your heart, only I know where to find you, so only I can sell your hearts. Plus, what's the fun of capturing a fish if you can't cut them open?" The sailor said, picking out his sharpest knife. He walked over to Ariel and was about to cut her chest open when she managed to break one arm free and swung it in front of herself.

The young redhead's scream pierced the air. There was a loud thud as half of her arm hit the ground. A strange red liquid that she had never seen before spewed out from where her arm used to be.

"Princess, how dare you try to stop me! Now look at what I have to clean up, you've gotten your blood everywhere! Now why don't you sit still and be GOOD." the sailor took a knife and stabbed her shoulder and held her half arm in place. Ariel screamed again, and tried to break free, only making the knife in her shoulder dig deeper into her flesh. "What a naughty Princess. Well, soon enough you shall be disposed of." The sailor rose his knife and ripped her chest open. The princess howled in pain as the man reached inside of her and tore out her heart. The princess could scream no longer, nor could she move. The sailor threw her lifeless body over the side of his ship. He drove away with her heart, and he was still grinning at the death of the lovely maiden.

Ariel's body happened to float right below the pipe full of the mysterious sludge. It seeped into her wounds and caked onto her skin. It took the place of her heart, and once it hardened she awoke once again, but this time she was different. Her hair turned darker, to the color of blood. Her eyes were now yellow rather than white, and they emitted a faint blue light where her pupils used to be. The rims of her eyes and her lips were pitch black, and there were small patches of sewage on her forehead, stomach, and arms. She looked down at her half arm and swam to her collection of human objects. She found a little silver stick with 4 thin spikes on top of it, and she thought it would suit her well. She jammed it into her half arm and smirked. She had lost her memory, although one faint thought tormented her. All she could think of was pain and torture, and she managed to link it to a sailor. She realized that it was these men who had put her through her struggles, and for that they must pay. Every last one of them.

Ariel spent her time searching for ships across the ocean. If she found one, she would lure it away from its destination by singing.

_There once was girl with bloody red hair. She would find herself sailors, not one that she'd spare. Crack their skulls, steal their hearts, she would tear them apart. And they'd scream but she just wouldn't care._

_Once you hear her you know that you're out of luck. She'll trap you with her voice, and you'll be stuck. Crack your skull, steal your heart, I will tear you apart. By morning I'll have already struck._

_Look to the shores, they've all turned red. It's stained by the blood of those who are dead. Crack your skull, steal your heart, I will tear you apart. You and your ship will sink like lead._

_You may consider yourself strong and brave. But now you are trapped, you are my slave. Crack your skull, steal your heart, I will tear you apart. You'll soon be in your watery grave._

Her singing would put the sailors in a trance where they would follow the sound of her voice. She lead every ship to jagged rocks where the ship would be torn apart and sink. She would then rip out the sailors' hearts and keep them for her new collection. She had chests full of human hearts, but still she was not satisfied. She had this feeling inside her that she still hadn't found the right sailor, so to this day she continues to sink ships at night and collect the hearts of everyone on the boat in hopes of finding the sailor she somehow knew tortured her. If you aren't careful, perhaps **you'll** be her next victim.


End file.
